the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
New Alcatraz Prison
New Alcatraz Prison is an immense maximum security penitentiary quartered on Eridanus V. Also known as "Iced Hell" and "The Freezer" (as some of the kinder names) it is where violent criminals go, and also houses the Eridanus system's Death Row. Established by the Eridanus IV united governments a century ago, it stands as one of the few permanent man-made structures on the planet other than FDI outposts and civilian mining stations. Currently, the prison's warden is Farraday Cohn, an ex-administrator from Eridanus III. Rook Securities patrol the halls, around three-hundred and fifty operators in all, led by Major Hamish Blackmoore, a former soldier turned mercenary commander. They are well equipped and ready to handle any threat to the prison, be it internal or external. At last count, the prison can hold around five-thousand inmates, and the last registered population was 4,165 dangerous criminals, including pirates, smugglers, murderers, traitors and even a hundred or so krogan war prisoners, who are kept in a seperate extreme confinement prison so as to avoid problems with the other inmates, some of whom are FDI military prisoners. New Alcatraz is given a large amount of funding from the Forge, who wish to make sure that their nation's most dangerous are being kept securely under lock and key. Though security is tight, the thought of prisoners escaping is laughable, as there is not another settlement within two hundred miles of the prison, and for ten miles out past the prison there is a secure sensor net. -If- an inmate got out past the walls and past the sensors without being caught, they would have nowhere to go and nothing to survive off of. Prison Sections Blockhouse: the center of the prison is called the 'Blockhouse.' It consists of a long prison block, stretching along the inside of the superstructure, where thousands of cells are concentrated together into four cellblocks, separated by immense walls and patrolling guards. The Blockhouse plays host to some of the most concetrated observation systems, where RS mercenaries watch over all activity from raised positions, rifles raised and ready. The Blockhouse is also where administration and storage are kept, with the Warden's office at the top and the storage rooms right above the cellblocks. Major Blackmoore keeps the largest armory available under right lock and key in the Blockhouse, making sure that, in the event of an attempted prison riot only Rook contractors can get at the weapons. In an emergency, the facility can go on 'Lockdown' where every cell is sealed and door sensors will automatically lock themselves whenever a prisoner ID approaches. To prevent guards being taken hostage and forced to get inmates through the doors, two passwords are given for the doors; one to open it and the other to sound a panic alert to that particular area. - The Perimeter: the name given to the outer battlements of the prison, the Perimeter refers to the outer edge where Rook Securities concentrates a large portion of their troops. Here, automated sentry guns coordinate with the sensor net, watching carefully for any unauthorized movement. At the slightest hint of trespassing or an attempt to escape, the target is chased by a volley 105mm mortar shells. The prison's AI, Hades, is a rather vicious program who takes his job seriously...but has fun with it regardless. As if the automortars weren't enough, RS snipers are stationed on the walls, while rifle bearing guards patrol the outside. To add to the misery, just sixty meters out from the wall is a field of hopper mines, which are constantly monitored by Hades. - Shuttlepads: new prisoners and fresh supplies need to be constantly brought in, but the shuttles from orbit make them prime targets for escape attempts. As such, shuttlepads are tightly locked down with Rook mercs, sensor stations, hardened checkpoints and even a brace of military-grade SHIV drones. This may be seen as overkill for a prison, but several escape attempts were quickly stopped before they could reach the pads, mostly gunned down where they stood. The shuttlepads extend out over the Liepzig Crevasse, making it impossible to circumvent the security to get at the shuttlecraft. Supplies are offloaded by off-world laborers instead of inmates, putting as much separation between the outside world and the prisoners as possible. - Security Stations: while there are small armories and response posts throughout the prison, Rook mercs get their sensitive equipment and do the majority of their enforcing from perimeter rally points, where they can concentrate their strength and, in the event of a lockdown, surround all entrances with as many weapons as they can bring to bear at once. From here, Rook Securities reacts with their heavy hardware, from gunships and armored cars to even light artillery and rocket launchers. For obvious reasons, no inmates are ever allowed through here, and the doors automatically lock down if a prisoner's ID tags are detected trying to gain access, only to be unlocked by a guard's access code. Several security outposts exist out beyond the mountain's edge and the minefield, small bunkers filled with a half-dozen mercs and a single Leopard LAV to give chase to escaped inmates. - Power Generator: the entire prison complex is powered by a geo-thermal generator, capturing the planet's natural warm air currents in an enormous assembly. While not as productive as a fusion reactor, the geothermal generator is next to impossible to sabotage, and much cheaper to maintain. It rest in the bowels of the mountain, and is another top-security place where no inmates are allowed to venture. Instead, Rook uses trained technicians to maintain the facility, keeping the building powered at all times without worries of an overload or overdraw. Still contingency plans have been put in place to prepare for the possibility that the vent might close. Unlikely, but still possible. - Work Camps: unfortunately, New Alcatraz is not simply a prison. For those committed to it, there are the titanium mines beneath the surface of Eridanus V. These are vicious, horrible places to work, where the inmates are given almost no breaks and the chilled tunnels can kill a weaker man. Rook mercs patrol the tunnels, and the slap of a Morningstar stun baton is usually more than enough to motivate even the most exhausted laborer. Inmates are transported by air, rather than use ground transport to compromise New Alcatraz's security net with roads. Attempts to hijack the air transports have been made, but so far none have been successful, especially since all prisoners involved have been shot. New Alcatraz produces quite a lot of minerals, selling them to the Forge, who are happy to get their worth out of those they cannot make into soldiers...yet. '-' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.